


Cornerstone

by dragonwriter24cmf



Series: Cornerstone [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt Frankenstein, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwriter24cmf/pseuds/dragonwriter24cmf
Summary: They've become a family, close as brothers, but they've always had two unyielding pillars of support. Frankenstein and his Master. But what do you do, when one of your cornerstones is broken?
Series: Cornerstone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582351
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Cornerstone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to the creators of Noblesse.

**Cornerstone**

M-21 sighed. He'd been standing outside the lab door for five minutes now. It wasn't like him. And it wasn't helping. He straightened his shoulders, then pushed the button to open the door.

Tao, sitting at the computer desk, twisted in his seat and lifted a hand in greeting. “Hey. I was wondering how long you were going to stand there staring at the door. I was just about to yell at you, you know.”

“Yeah, whatever.” M-21 sighed, then looked over Tao's shoulder at the computer screens. There were several columns of information, some of which he recognized as vital signs, but it didn't mean much to him. “So...how is he?”

Tao sighed, his good humor of moments before vanishing. “Stable. I think. But this kind of thing isn't my specialty, and I've never seen anything like this. I can keep him stable, with the notes he made on himself, and I've been reading and re-reading every scrap of information I can find, but...” He shook his head. “That spear of his his...it's nothing like the stuff we do. I got that guy, the Kertia Clan Leader, to let me analyze his soul weapon, but it's not a complete match. I've even been in contact with those guys on Lukedonia, especially Regis's grandpa, but I haven't come up with anything yet.”

Tao ran a hand through the dark cap of his hair. “That old guy, he said the spear can _possess_ the Boss. Told me that Frankenstein said it tried to eat him once.”

M-21 started. “You're...you're not serious?”

Tao grimaced. “Wish I weren't. But...we've both seen that damn thing in action before. You've seen how hard he has to fight to control it. And what happens when it starts taking him over. Much as I don't want to think about it, it's possible. With him, just about anything's possible.” Tao sighed again. “Like I said, he's stable, and I'm working as fast as I can. In the meantime....he's in there, so why don't you go visit him? I'm sure he'd love to hear your voice.”

“Yeah. Right.” M-21 nodded, then walked through the small door on the right.

The door opened into a small chamber, filled with large glass tubes. The experimental and regeneration chamber. M-21 started toward the center tube. Usually, that one was his, but now...

The tube had been filled with a variety of medicinal chemicals. Within it, Frankenstein floated, immersed in the healing liquid. It was odd, seeing him stripped to nothing but a pair of shorts, seeing him hanging motionless in the tube, a breathing mask strapped over his face and an IV in his arm as his body drifted.

“Hello.” M-21 spoke softly. He didn't go any closer. He couldn't. To see this man, so proud and so strong, now so helpless as he hung between life and death...it hurt. He hadn't thought there was anything that could hurt this much, not after M-24 had betrayed them, but...this was painful.

He swallowed hard, then spoke. “The kids were here today. They said they missed seeing their Chairman around. They brought you a get well card, and presents.” He grinned, thinking of the small pile of sweets and books, and even board games that now adorned the table, along with a slew of cards from several different people. “They were so careful about their trash and stuff, cause they know you like things neat.”

He paused. “Rajak and Rael are patrolling a lot, taking turns with Takeo and I. So far, there haven't been any signs of trouble. It's pretty quiet. Of course, with what you did, I'll bet even Crombell got shaken by that. We've got the KSA helping us out, and getting insider info from the Union, and it looks like things are going to be quiet for a while. Hopefully, it'll be long enough for you to get your strength back, or whatever it is you need.”

He took a deep breath, then spoke again. “ _He_...they brought home grades today, and I wanted to tell you... _he_ got some of the best marks in his class. We all pitched in to help him study, to help all of them study. I wanted to let you know that. Ik-han beat him, and Yuna and Suyi came close, but still...you'd be proud of how well he did.” There was a lump in his throat. Frankenstein liked seeing his master do well in school, never mind that an education was hardly necessary for the Noblesse. And Raizel was always so proud of himself, when he did well.

Other thoughts entered his head, and he spoke them. “Regis and Siera are taking turns making tea and everything for him. Seira's better at it, but they both do pretty good. And we're making sure he eats proper meals, not just ramen. The others are helping too, as much as they can. But he misses you, I think.”

A lump formed in his throat. Without meaning to, he walked forward and leaned against the glass, eyes closed. “Honestly...it's not I think. I know he misses you. We all do, Boss. But for him...” it hurt to speak, and he fell silent.

He knew Raizel hadn't come down to this lab, not once since they'd placed Frankenstein into the regeneration mixture. But then, Raizel didn't need to come here, to see his servant's condition. He knew it. And all any of them needed to see was the veiled grief in that crimson gaze, to know how close Frankenstein was to dying. Raizel's anguish touched all of them. Even Rael had voiced no criticism of the fallen man, not after the first time he'd seen Raizel's expression. Besides...they all knew what kept the Noblesse from his servant's side. His fists clenched as he remembered.

_They'd_ _gotten_ _attacked_ _by_ _yet_ _another_ _powerhouse_ _from_ _the_ _Union,_ _this_ _one_ _tougher_ _than_ _they'd_ _expected,_ _and_ _down-right_ _crazy._ _Frankenstein_ _had_ _taken_ _the_ _field,_ _asking_ _them_ _to_ _protect_ _the_ _area_ _and_ _keep_ _an_ _eye_ _out_ _for_ _other_ _Union_ _members._ _After_ _all,_ _they_ _usually_ _traveled_ _in_ _groups,_ _and_ _none_ _of_ _them_ _wanted_ _to_ _get_ _stabbed_ _in_ _the_ _back._

_It_ _hadn't_ _taken_ _long,_ _before_ _he_ _and_ _Takeo_ _and_ _Tao_ _had_ _realized_ _that_ _there_ _were_ _no_ _other_ _Union_ _members._ _And_ _also_ _that_ _their_ _opponent_ _was_ _terrifyingly_ _strong,_ _stronger_ _than_ _they'd_ _believed_ _possible._ _It_ _had_ _taken_ _only_ _a_ _micro-second_ _to_ _understand_ _the_ _truth,_ _that_ _Frankenstein_ _had_ _put_ _himself_ _on_ _the_ _field_ _because_ _none_ _of_ _them_ _were_ _even_ _close_ _to_ _strong_ _enough_ _to_ _handle_ _this_ _one._ _Even_ _Regis_ _and_ _Siera_ _would_ _have_ _been_ _in_ _bad_ _shape._ _Come_ _to_ _that,_ _even_ _Frankenstein_ _had_ _been_ _struggling._ _They'd_ _all_ _learned_ _that_ _you_ _could_ _tell_ _how_ _hard_ _a_ _battle_ _was_ _by_ _how_ _sharp_ _his_ _tongue_ _was,_ _and_ _how_ _crazy_ _and_ _reckless_ _he_ _was_ _acting._ _And_ _the_ _way_ _he'd_ _been_ _acting_ _was_ _some_ _of_ _the_ _craziest_ _they'd_ _seen_ _him_ _yet,_ _with_ _a_ _vocabulary_ _that_ _rivaled_ _a_ _drunk_ _sailor,_ _and_ _a_ _recklessness_ _no_ _sane_ _person_ _would_ _have_ _remotely_ _considered._ _Frankenstein_ _only_ _cursed_ _when_ _he_ _was_ _at_ _least_ _halfway_ _under_ _the_ _influence_ _of_ _the_ _spear,_ _or_ _completely_ _furious._ _They'd_ _known_ _that_ _it_ _was_ _bad,_ _but_ _as_ _they'd_ _watched_ _the_ _purple-black_ _fire_ _of_ _the_ _Dark_ _Spear_ _engulf_ _him,_ _they'd_ _known_ _that_ _'bad'_ _wasn't_ _the_ _word_ _to_ _describe_ _it._ _They_ _were_ _in_ _trouble._

_And_ _then_ _Raizel_ _had_ _come._ _His_ _master._ _The_ _Noblesse._

_He'd_ _called_ _Frankenstein's_ _name_ _in_ _that_ _soft_ _voice_ _that_ _somehow_ _rang_ _with_ _command._ _The_ _voice_ _that_ _always_ _shocked_ _Frankenstein_ _back_ _into_ _his_ _right_ _mind._ _Just_ _Frankenstein's_ _name,_ _but_ _it_ _was_ _enough_ _for_ _the_ _dark_ _energy_ _to_ _recede,_ _the_ _flame-bright_ _eyes_ _to_ _return_ _to_ _their_ _normal_ _sapphire_ _hue._ _Enough_ _to_ _restore_ _the_ _man's_ _sanity._

_Rael,_ _Rajak_ _and_ _Seira_ _had_ _joined_ _in_ _the_ _battle,_ _with_ _everyone_ _else_ _running_ _back-up,_ _while_ _Frankenstein_ _recovered_ _some_ _of_ _his_ _breath._ _Even_ _then_ _he'd_ _been_ _bleeding_ _from_ _half_ _a_ _dozen_ _wounds,_ _including_ _a_ _bad_ _one_ _on_ _his_ _chest._

_All_ _their_ _combined_ _strengths,_ _and_ _it_ _hadn't_ _been_ _enough._ _Not_ _even_ _with_ _Rael_ _and_ _his_ _brother_ _wielding_ _their_ _soul_ _weapons._ _Not_ _even_ _after_ _all_ _Frankenstein_ _had_ _done,_ _not_ _even_ _with_ _his_ _own_ _werewolf_ _powers_ _at_ _nearly_ _full_ _activation._ _There_ _was_ _no_ _knowing,_ _now,_ _what_ _their_ _opponent_ _had_ _been,_ _or_ _done,_ _to_ _get_ _that_ _strong._ _But_ _wounds_ _regenerated_ _at_ _an_ _impossible_ _rate,_ _and_ _she'd_ _been_ _too_ _crazy_ _to_ _even_ _act_ _as_ _if_ _she_ _noticed_ _the_ _injuries_ _to_ _begin_ _with._

_Within_ _half_ _an_ _hour,_ _they'd_ _all_ _been_ _bleeding,_ _battered,_ _and_ _exhausted._ _He'd_ _been_ _bleeding_ _from_ _half_ _a_ _dozen_ _places,_ _and_ _down_ _to_ _half_ _his_ _usual_ _combat_ _speed._ _Takeo_ _had_ _barely_ _been_ _standing,_ _his_ _gun_ _long_ _since_ _emptied._ _Tao_ _was_ _even_ _worse_ _off._ _Regis_ _had_ _apparently_ _broken_ _an_ _arm,_ _and_ _taken_ _a_ _bad_ _strike_ _to_ _the_ _chest_ _and_ _face._ _He_ _was_ _completely_ _out_ _of_ _the_ _fight,_ _and_ _barely_ _conscious._ _Even_ _Rael,_ _tough_ _as_ _he_ _was,_ _had_ _been_ _sent_ _flying,_ _and_ _his_ _brother_ _had_ _been_ _injured_ _trying_ _to_ _keep_ _him_ _from_ _even_ _worse_ _injuries._ _Seira_ _had_ _been_ _knocked_ _out._

_And_ _then_ _Raizel_ _had_ _stepped_ _forward._ _Power_ _had_ _begun_ _to_ _gather,_ _a_ _feeling_ _like_ _a_ _typhoon_ _on_ _the_ _horizon,_ _like_ _the_ _air_ _just_ _before_ _a_ _monster_ _storm._ _The_ _first_ _warning_ _that_ _Raizel_ _was_ _summoning_ _his_ _power,_ _preparing_ _to_ _form_ _the_ _Blood_ _Field_ _and_ _take_ _up_ _the_ _awesome_ _weapons_ _of_ _the_ _Noblesse._

M-21 bit his lip, his fists tightening painfully as he remembered.

_'Master!'_ _Frankenstein_ _had_ _cried_ _out,_ _a_ _sharp_ _sound_ _of_ _denial_ _and_ _fear_ _that_ _they'd_ _all_ _understood._ _They_ _all_ _knew_ _Raizel_ _wasn't_ _strong_ _enough_ _for_ _a_ _Blood_ _Field,_ _or_ _for_ _using_ _his_ _ability_ _as_ _the_ _Noblesse._ _The_ _last_ _attack_ _had_ _driven_ _him_ _close_ _to_ _death._ _To_ _face_ _an_ _opponent_ _like_ _that_ _was_ _almost_ _certainly_ _a_ _death_ _sentence._

_He_ _hadn't_ _seen_ _the_ _man_ _move,_ _but_ _suddenly,_ _Frankenstein_ _had_ _been_ _between_ _their_ _opponent_ _and_ _his_ _master._ _And_ _the_ _night_ _had_ _exploded_ _with_ _violet-edged_ _darkness,_ _bursting_ _forth_ _in_ _a_ _tidal_ _wave_ _of_ _power_ _that_ _took_ _all_ _of_ _them_ _by_ _surprise._

M-21 swallowed. He'd been watching at the time, like the rest of them, shocked by what was happening, and he still didn't know what the hell Frankenstein had done.

_Frankenstein_ _had_ _summoned_ _the_ _Dark_ _Spear_ _once_ _more._ _But_ _this_ _time...something_ _different_ _had_ _happened._ _It_ _was_ _as_ _if_ _he'd_ _compressed_ _the_ _damn_ _thing_ _somehow._ _All_ _he'd_ _been_ _able_ _to_ _see_ _was_ _a_ _coruscating_ _ball_ _of_ _purple_ _nightmare_ _energy,_ _and_ _the_ _red_ _mist_ _that_ _exploded_ _from_ _Frankenstein's_ _body_ _as_ _a_ _dozen_ _wounds_ _ripped_ _across_ _his_ _frame,_ _staggering_ _him._ _And_ _yet,_ _he_ _hadn't_ _faltered._

M-21 closed his eyes, remembering the expression he'd witnessed on the man's face. Not his usual cocky sneer, or the snarl of his fury. The blue eyes had been bright with grim determination, jaw locked as he forced his power to answer his will. The force of command had emanated from him so sharply it had been almost palpable.

_Frankenstein_ _had_ _compressed_ _the_ _sphere,_ _the_ _halo_ _of_ _energy_ _around_ _his_ _body_ _absorbed_ _into_ _it._ _Then,_ _one_ _small,_ _sad_ _smile._ _He'd_ _seen_ _the_ _man's_ _lips_ _move,_ _and_ _knew_ _just_ _enough_ _lip_ _reading_ _to_ _know_ _what_ _the_ _man_ _had_ _said._

_“_ _I'm_ _sorry,_ _Master._ _Please...take_ _care_ _of_ _yourself._ _”_

_And_ _then_ _the_ _power_ _had_ _exploded_ _from_ _him._ _All_ _the_ _force_ _of_ _a_ _multi-ton_ _blast,_ _power_ _enough_ _to_ _level_ _two_ _city_ _blocks._ _His_ _opponent_ _had_ _had_ _just_ _enough_ _time_ _to_ _throw_ _up_ _a_ _barrier,_ _which_ _disintegrated,_ _before_ _the_ _blast_ _of_ _energy_ _vaporized_ _her._

_They'd_ _been_ _left_ _blinking_ _in_ _shock,_ _staring_ _at_ _the_ _destroyed_ _buildings_ _and_ _the_ _charcoal_ _smear_ _where_ _their_ _foe_ _had_ _been_ _standing._

_A_ _whisper_ _of_ _sound,_ _and_ _then_ _Frankenstein_ _had_ _collapsed_ _in_ _a_ _boneless_ _heap,_ _his_ _blood_ _flowing_ _over_ _the_ _stones._

M-21 felt his jaw clench, his chest aching at the renewed sense of helplessness.

_Raizel_ _had_ _taken_ _up_ _Frankenstein's_ _body_ _in_ _his_ _arms._ _Tao_ _and_ _Rajak_ _had_ _raced_ _ahead,_ _running_ _back_ _to_ _the_ _house_ _as_ _fast_ _as_ _their_ _powers_ _would_ _allow._ _Seira_ _had_ _revived,_ _and_ _she'd_ _taken_ _Regis._ _He_ _and_ _Rael_ _and_ _Takeo_ _had_ _formed_ _an_ _honor_ _guard,_ _racing_ _beside_ _the_ _Noblesse_ _and_ _the_ _Loyard_ _Clan_ _Head._

_It_ _was_ _the_ _first_ _time_ _he'd_ _seen_ _Raizel_ _move_ _so_ _fast._ _The_ _man,_ _always_ _so_ _neat,_ _hadn't_ _even_ _seemed_ _to_ _notice_ _that_ _he_ _was_ _getting_ _blood_ _all_ _over_ _his_ _white_ _uniform._ _And_ _his_ _eyes..._

_His_ _eyes_ _had_ _been_ _desolate,_ _pools_ _of_ _grief_ _that_ _only_ _centuries_ _of_ _love_ _and_ _companionship_ _and_ _a_ _desperate_ _fear_ _of_ _loss_ _could_ _bring._

_They'd_ _gotten_ _back_ _to_ _the_ _house,_ _raced_ _down_ _to_ _the_ _lab._ _By_ _then,_ _Regis_ _had_ _been_ _awake,_ _and_ _as_ _worried_ _as_ _the_ _rest_ _of_ _them._

_Tao_ _had_ _frantically_ _pulled_ _up_ _any_ _and_ _all_ _information_ _in_ _Frankenstein's_ _file,_ _everything_ _that_ _wasn't_ _specifically_ _related_ _to_ _their_ _own_ _experiments._ _He'd_ _ordered_ _Takeo_ _or_ _Regis_ _to_ _call_ _KSA_ _for_ _blood_ _packs,_ _bandages,_ _IV_ _tubing,_ _and_ _half_ _a_ _dozen_ _other_ _medical_ _supplies._ _Then_ _he'd_ _set_ _Rajak_ _to_ _stripping_ _the_ _unconscious_ _man,_ _cleaning_ _his_ _wounds,_ _and_ _getting_ _a_ _pair_ _of_ _shorts_ _on_ _him,_ _while_ _the_ _rest_ _of_ _them_ _turned_ _on_ _the_ _diagnostic_ _equipment,_ _got_ _an_ _oxygen_ _mask_ _on_ _his_ _face,_ _and_ _started_ _prepping_ _the_ _immersion_ _tube,_ _filling_ _it_ _with_ _the_ _strongest_ _anti-biotic_ _and_ _regenerative_ _mix_ _they_ _could_ _possibly_ _provide._

_There_ _had_ _been_ _a_ _moment_ _when_ _Frankenstein's_ _heart_ _had_ _faltered,_ _and_ _he'd_ _found_ _himself_ _doing_ _frantic_ _CPR_ _on_ _the_ _man,_ _while_ _Rajak_ _bound_ _the_ _wounds_ _and_ _Takeo_ _provided_ _oxygen_ _and_ _forced_ _him_ _to_ _breathe._

_There'd_ _been_ _a_ _moment_ _when_ _he'd_ _been_ _choking,_ _a_ _desperate_ _effort_ _to_ _clear_ _his_ _throat_ _and_ _airways_ _while_ _avoiding_ _further_ _injury._

_The_ _KSA_ _agents_ _had_ _finally_ _arrived_ _with_ _the_ _requested_ _supplies._ _Tao_ _had_ _gotten_ _their_ _assistance_ _while_ _he'd_ _attached_ _two_ _IV's,_ _one_ _for_ _blood_ _and_ _one_ _for_ _nutrients._ _Then_ _he'd_ _attached_ _the_ _monitoring_ _wires_ _to_ _Frankenstein's_ _chest_ _and_ _hand,_ _wincing_ _as_ _he_ _tried_ _to_ _avoid_ _the_ _wounds_ _that_ _covered_ _the_ _man._ _He'd_ _thrown_ _half_ _a_ _dozen_ _medicines_ _into_ _the_ _immersion_ _tube,_ _including_ _a_ _strong,_ _strong_ _painkiller,_ _then_ _directed_ _them_ _to_ _slip_ _the_ _tank_ _oxygen_ _mask_ _over_ _Frankenstein's_ _face._ _They'd_ _had_ _to_ _pull_ _it_ _tight,_ _because_ _there_ _was_ _no_ _time_ _to_ _fit_ _him_ _with_ _one._ _All_ _of_ _them_ _knew_ _he'd_ _have_ _bruises_ _on_ _his_ _jaw._ _None_ _of_ _them_ _had_ _cared._ _Then,_ _with_ _Rajak's_ _help,_ _they'd_ _lowered_ _him_ _into_ _the_ _tank,_ _made_ _sure_ _he_ _was_ _comfortably_ _suspended_ _in_ _the_ _liquid,_ _and_ _shut_ _it._

That had been eight days ago. Their efforts had been enough to keep the man alive, but now he hung in a coma, his heartbeat and breathing just strong enough to sustain life in his body.

Raizel had finally told them. Frankenstein had absorbed the Dark Spear completely into his own power, compressed it, then released all the power he possessed, both in the Dark Spear and his own natural abilities.

In effect, he'd mimicked the power of the Noblesse, even to the point of forcing his own life energy into the blast. He'd drained himself to critical levels, and not even Raizel knew if he could recover, or survive, what he had done. Raizel couldn't help him. Frankenstein lacked the strength for Raizel to perform an Awakening to save him.

M-21 felt his teeth grinding, and his hands hurt with how tightly he'd clenched them into fists. A snarl of frustration ripped from his throat, and he dropped to one knee and slammed his fist into the hard steel floor. “Damn it!”

He wanted to hit something. He wanted to resurrect that crazy woman, beat her bloody, kill her and then resurrect her and do it again. And again, and again, until all the pain inside him ran out. He wanted to leap into the tank, grab Frankenstein and shake him till he woke, then punch him in the face and lecture him until he was hoarse.

“Damn it...” He slammed his fist against the floor once more, then slumped down as the anger drained, replaced by aching emptiness, and a whirlwind of memories.

_The_ _first_ _time_ _he'd_ _met_ _Frankenstein,_ _they'd_ _been_ _fighting_ _over_ _the_ _children_ _he'd_ _kidnapped._ _And_ _the_ _man_ _had_ _utterly_ _and_ _completely_ _beaten_ _him._ _It_ _had_ _taken_ _three_ _or_ _four_ _days_ _before_ _the_ _wounds_ _had_ _healed._ _He'd_ _thought_ _he_ _was_ _going_ _to_ _die,_ _he_ _and_ _M-24_ _both._ _And_ _yet,_ _one_ _word_ _from_ _the_ _dark-haired_ _youth_ _at_ _his_ _side,_ _and_ _they'd_ _both_ _gone._

_After_ _the_ _battle_ _where_ _M-24_ _died,_ _he'd_ _expected_ _his_ _own_ _death,_ _or_ _imprisonment._ _Instead,_ _he'd_ _found_ _himself_ _being_ _tended_ _to,_ _by_ _the_ _very_ _man_ _who'd_ _been_ _his_ _foe_ _only_ _a_ _week_ _or_ _so_ _ago._ _And_ _for_ _all_ _Frankenstein's_ _brisk_ _manner,_ _he_ _was_ _gentle,_ _far_ _gentler_ _than_ _any_ _Union_ _scientist_ _or_ _medic_ _would_ _have_ _been._ _And_ _he_ _was_ _thorough._ _He'd_ _even_ _tended_ _to_ _some_ _of_ _the_ _less_ _obvious_ _damage_ _and_ _instabilities_ _the_ _Union_ _experiments_ _had_ _caused._ _And_ _then,_ _offered_ _him_ _a_ _place_ _to_ _stay,_ _and_ _a_ _job._ _An_ _ordinary,_ _simple_ _job,_ _with_ _a_ _salary,_ _and_ _clothing,_ _and_ _compensations._

_He'd_ _been_ _so_ _suspicious._ _“_ _Right._ _I_ _get_ _it,_ _I_ _know_ _too_ _much,_ _so_ _you_ _really_ _can't_ _let_ _me_ _go._ _”_

_And_ _Frankenstein_ _had_ _been_ _surprised._ _“_ _Who_ _said_ _that?_ _You_ _can_ _leave_ _any_ _time_ _you_ _like._ _I_ _just_ _thought_ _you_ _might_ _wish_ _for_ _a_ _place_ _to_ _rest,_ _recover,_ _decide_ _what_ _you're_ _doing_ _and_ _where_ _you're_ _going._ _And_ _I_ _happen_ _to_ _believe_ _I_ _need_ _a_ _security_ _guard_ _at_ _the_ _school,_ _so_ _it_ _works_ _out._ _If_ _you_ _have_ _something_ _else_ _you_ _want_ _or_ _need_ _to_ _do,_ _feel_ _free_ _to_ _do_ _it._ _”_

_He'd_ _been_ _so_ _hesitant,_ _so_ _unsure_ _of_ _the_ _man._ _He_ _remembered_ _the_ _first_ _time_ _he'd_ _realized_ _that_ _his_ _new_ _boss,_ _and_ _the_ _man_ _he_ _served,_ _weren't_ _at_ _all_ _normal_ _The_ _first_ _time_ _he'd_ _listened_ _to_ _their_ _conversation,_ _and_ _realized_ _there_ _was_ _a_ _lot_ _he_ _didn't_ _know._ _Remembered_ _the_ _first_ _time_ _he'd_ _dared_ _to_ _voice_ _his_ _thoughts._ _“_ _I_ _realize,_ _you_ _probably_ _won't_ _tell_ _someone_ _like_ _me,_ _or_ _maybe_ _you_ _can't_ _tell_ _me...I_ _probably_ _don't_ _have_ _the_ _right_ _to_ _know_ _but...can_ _I_ _ask_ _you_ _something?_ _”_

_Frankenstein_ _had_ _only_ _stared_ _at_ _him._ _“_ _Of_ _course_ _you_ _can_ _ask._ _If_ _you_ _need_ _to_ _know_ _something,_ _or_ _want_ _to_ _know_ _something,_ _just_ _ask_ _me_ _and_ _I'll_ _tell_ _you._ _It's_ _not_ _like_ _anything's_ _a_ _secret._ _You_ _have_ _the_ _right_ _to_ _whatever_ _you_ _want_ _to_ _know._ _All_ _you_ _have_ _to_ _do_ _is_ _ask._ _”_ _It_ _had_ _taken_ _him_ _months_ _to_ _believe_ _it,_ _to_ _get_ _used_ _to_ _asking_ _things,_ _used_ _to_ _getting_ _honest,_ _straightforward_ _answers._ _But_ _Frankenstein_ _had_ _never_ _held_ _back,_ _never_ _lied_ _to_ _him._

_Tao_ _and_ _Takeo_ _had_ _been_ _his_ _only_ _links_ _to_ _his_ _old_ _world,_ _and_ _it_ _had_ _startled_ _him_ _how_ _much_ _he_ _wanted_ _to_ _help_ _and_ _protect_ _them._ _He'd_ _thought,_ _even_ _before_ _he_ _opened_ _his_ _mouth,_ _that_ _there_ _was_ _no_ _way_ _Frankenstein_ _would_ _ever_ _agree_ _to_ _keep_ _these_ _guys_ _in_ _his_ _house,_ _even_ _if_ _he_ _did_ _have_ _the_ _room._ _Still,_ _he'd_ _asked._ _And_ _again,_ _been_ _totally_ _startled_ _by_ _the_ _answer._ _“_ _Of_ _course._ _We_ _do_ _have_ _rooms_ _available._ _We'll_ _have_ _to_ _ask_ _them_ _if_ _they_ _want_ _to_ _stay,_ _but_ _it's_ _not_ _any_ _problem._ _They_ _can_ _work_ _with_ _you._ _”_ _A_ _smile_ _over_ _his_ _shoulder._ _“_ _Don't_ _you_ _understand?_ _You_ _have_ _the_ _right_ _to_ _ask_ _for_ _these_ _things._ _If_ _that's_ _what_ _you_ _want_ _to_ _happen,_ _then_ _that's_ _what_ _will_ _happen._ _After_ _all,_ _this_ _is_ _your_ _home_ _too._ _”_

_And_ _again,_ _and_ _again._ _He_ _reached_ _for_ _things,_ _expecting_ _this_ _man_ _to_ _reach_ _the_ _limits_ _of_ _his_ _generosity,_ _his_ _kindness._ _Expecting_ _to_ _someday_ _get_ _an_ _answer_ _of_ _'No'._ _But_ _it_ _never_ _happened._ _From_ _experiments,_ _to_ _going_ _into_ _battle_ _for_ _a_ _friend,_ _to_ _explanations...the_ _only_ _time_ _Frankenstein_ _had_ _even_ _remotely_ _approached_ _refusal_ _had_ _been_ _when_ _he'd_ _wanted_ _to_ _ask_ _Raizel_ _for_ _an_ _Awakening._ _And_ _even_ _then,_ _it_ _had_ _only_ _been_ _because_ _the_ _risk_ _to_ _his_ _beloved_ _master_ _was_ _too_ _great,_ _because_ _it_ _might_ _hurt_ _Raizel._ _Or_ _when_ _it_ _put_ _them_ _in_ _danger_ _he_ _wasn't_ _sure_ _they_ _were_ _ready_ _for,_ _when_ _he_ _was_ _trying_ _to_ _protect_ _them,_ _as_ _he_ _had_ _in_ _Lukedonia._

M-21 swallowed hard, feeling tears pricking his eyes. He wasn't sure he should weep in this place, but it was hard to fight back the emotions. He throat felt tight, but not tight enough to stop the words that rose to his lips. “I'm sorry.”

He swallowed again, to ease the pressure. “I'm sorry. I wish we'd been stronger. I wish we could have protected ourselves, instead of letting you fight for us. I wish we could have helped you. I wish we could...I don't know, give you our powers, or anything. If I could transfer my life force to you, I would. We all would. _He_ would, in a heartbeat, except he knows how much you don't want it.”

He forced himself up off the ground, leaned once more against the smooth, cool glass of the tube. “You...you're always so strong. So forceful. So in command of everything. None of us thought you could fall. We don't know what to do without you. We're doing the best we can, but...we want you back. We need you.”

He laid a hand against the glass, his words a mere whisper as he continued. “You know... _He._..the Noblesse, Raizel...he's a light to all of us, and we all love him. He's a precious, precious being to us all. But you...you were our foundation, our rock. We always knew we could count on you. To tell us the truth, to lead us in battle, to protect the things we cherished, to take care of us. I mean, we all know it's _his_ will as much as yours, but you've always been our general, our caretaker. You do so much for us. Even if it's only to fulfill the wishes of your Master, our Master...there's no way someone like me has words to express what it means to all of us.”

He took a deep breath, trying to steady his voice. “When you do your experiments, you explain everything. Back in the Union, I was always terrified. I never knew what was going to happen to me, or what they'd done. But you always explain stuff to us. And I know before I even hit the tank that whatever you do is going to be safe. No instabilities, no horrible side effects. No pills to prevent disintegration. No sickness or mind-wrenching headaches. And you...you keep helping us get stronger, training us, teaching us, giving us exactly what we need.”

There was a tear creeping down his cheek, and he ignored it. He'd clean the glass later, but right now he didn't care. “I never...besides M-24, I never had anyone I could trust at my back. But you...thanks to you and _him,_ I've got friends, kids to laugh with, people I consider almost a family. I eat great food, and I have good clothing, and I can sleep at night without being afraid of anything. I've got comrades to fight with me, good comrades that I can trust with my life. And even if it's all _his_ wishes for us, I know that you're the one who made it happen.”

His fist clenched against the glass. “So...you have to come back, you bastard. Come back. Be our boss. Be the Chairman of Yeran High School. Be our scientist. Be _his_ servant. Be our friend. Be Regis's mentor, and Siera's. Annoy the hell out of the Clan Leaders. Do whatever the hell you want. Just...be here. And we'll...” His voice cracked. “We'll do whatever we have to. We'll get stronger, better. We'll defeat everyone. It's okay if you can't fight. We'll just protect you and your master ourselves. If you never pick up the Dark Spear again, it's fine. We'll find a way. Takeo's guns, Tao's electricity and planning. I'll learn how to use my werewolf powers better, and the nobles will all improve their skills too, until we don't have to rely on you to save us all the time.”

He sighed, and a bitter smile cracked his lips. “Damn it. I'm getting all emotional and crazy, and I can't even tell if you can hear me or not.”

“He can.” M-21 jerked upright and spun around.

Raizel stood in the doorway, his eyes sad. He hovered for a moment, then stepped into the room, moving forward until he could lay one pale hand against the glass.

M-21 watched him, then spoke softly. “He can hear me? Do you think so?”

Raizel nodded. “He can.” Crimson eyes gazed upward, at the man who had been his servant for centuries. “He sleeps, but he is not unaware. And the bond we share...” The sorrow deepened in his gaze. “I can hear your grief, and your words, the feelings you all have for him, and I give them to him. But I think...he hears it himself, some of it.”

M-21 swallowed the suddenly renewed lump in his throat. “Do you think...does it help?”

“ Yes. ”

M-21 hesitated. “Do you think he'll wake up eventually?”

“ Yes. ”

“All right then.” M-21 looked at the silent figure in the glass tube. “That's good. In that case...there's probably dishes for me to wash upstairs. I can't make Rajak do my job all the time. So...I'll go for now.” He put one hand back up to the glass, a gesture of farewell. “But I'll come back tomorrow. For sure. And every day until the day I help pull him out of that tank and carry him into the other room so Tao can run a diagnostic.” Somewhere, he found the strength to smirk. “He'll hate that.”

The smallest of smiles touched one corner of Raizel's mouth. “He will.”

M-21 studied Frankenstein's motionless form one last time, then bowed his head in farewell and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this about the time chapter 200 was released. So it's kind of a 'what-if' piece.  
> Second part coming soon: Recovery


End file.
